


Пара вопросов

by Wayward_jr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, о чем мечтает Коулсон, — дожить до конца собрания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара вопросов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * A translation of [Just a Few More Items](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338925) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Бета: Rhaina  
> Переведено для WTF Avengers 2015

— Так, внимание все, осталась еще пара вопросов, и мы закончим, — объявил Коулсон, переворачивая страницу с повесткой дня.

— Боже, как интересно, что же это может быть? — заметил Брюс.

— Да на самом деле ничего нового, — Коулсон даже не пытался скрыть раздражение в голосе. — Клинт! Администрация вернула твой отчет. Придется повторно представить его на рассмотрение, после того как переделаешь согласно нормативам.

— И? — спросил Клинт.

— И твои пошлые рисунки удостоились четверки с плюсом, — вздохнул Коулсон.

— Супер! В прошлый раз была тройка.

Коулсон продолжил: 

— Наташа, тебе нужно заполнить эти бумаги в связи с очередной жалобой на превышение полномочий и применение грубой силы.

— И как же мне тренировать новобранцев, если ты просишь меня быть с ними помягче? — осведомилась она.

— Тор. Повторяю еще раз: помни о последствиях многочисленных молний, сказывающихся на работе электросетей.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Тор.

— Стив, мы получили твои последние рукописные послания, касающиеся гражданских свобод и правил доступа к личной информации. В очередной раз: Фьюри не собирается ничего менять.

— Понимаю, сэр. Но я не отступлюсь.

— Кто бы сомневался. — Коулсон повернулся к Тони: — Старк, попробуй угадать, что я хочу сказать?

— Что я офигенный?

— Что танцы голышом в офисе на вечеринке по случаю дня Св. Патрика не только противоречат правилам Щ.И.Т.а, но еще и абсолютно отвратительны! Не говоря уже о попытках окунуть гениталии в зеленое пиво.

— Между прочим, ваш пищевой краситель еще фиг с кожи отмоешь. Так что это мне стоило бы накатать жалобу на агентство, — возразил Тони.

Коулсон закрыл папку, не обращая на него внимания. 

— На сегодня все.

— Эй, а почему про Брюса ничего нет? — спросил Клинт.

— Критика меня… раздражает, — ухмыльнулся Брюс, приподняв изогнутую бровь.

— Какими бы ни были недостатки доктора Беннера, по крайней мере, они менее заметны, чем ваши.

— Это огромный зеленый монстр менее заметный?! — поразился Тони. — Ла-а-адно.

— Положим, зеленого монстра на этом собрании нет, — ответил Коулсон.

— А что, надо позвать Другого? — вставил Брюс с невинной улыбкой.

— И когда ты стал таким троллем? — спросила его Наташа с явным одобрением в голосе.

— А если бы Другой сунул свой член в пиво? Спорим, ты бы тогда на меня не жаловался, — добавил Тони.

— Собрание закончено! — Коулсон бросил свои папки в портфель и закрыл его. — Завтра я в очередной раз повторю все, что говорил сегодня.

— Конечно, Агент, — бросил Тони ему вдогонку. — Мы знаем, что всегда можем на тебя рассчитывать.


End file.
